the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, or simply LarryBoy, is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated Christian superhero action family comedy film directed by Tim Hodge and Tom Bancroft, produced by Dreamworks Animation, Universal Animation Studios, and Big Idea Entertainment, and distributed by Universal Pictures. This film is based on the VeggieTales series and the LarryBoy films. The film explains the origins of LarryBoy, a cucumber dealing with criticism from the public while trying to make a name for himself as a superhero. It features the voices of Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Tara Strong, Jim Poole, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, Dustin Hoffman, and Willem Dafoe. The film includes songs performed by Nicole C. Mullen, Frou Frou, Skillet, TobyMac, Lecrae, Mandisa, TheFatRat, and For King & Country. It is rated PG and serves as the first theatrical feature-length LarryBoy film in the franchise. It was followed by a sequel, LarryBoy Unleashed. It will be released in theaters on June 7, 2020. Plot The film begins in the city of Bumblyburg during the night as a mysterious figure is standing on top of a building until he notices infamous crook Motato and his group of robbers who are running away from the cops. He follows the criminals to a dark alley. Introducing himself as LarryBoy, he successfully catches the thieves just before the cops arrive on the scene. Officer Scooter Carrot barely catches a glimpse of the hero before he disappears into the night. The next day, as various citizens of Bumblyburg discuss LarryBoy's methods and the city's crime rate, resident billionaire Larry the Cucumber is working out at Gourd’s Gym with his friends Apollo Gourd and Pepe the Bell Pepper. Larry leaves to meet with his butler Alfred Asparagus outside. During his ride home in his limousine, he reads a newspaper article about LarryBoy and worries about what the city thinks of him fighting crime. Sometime later at the Larry Manor, Larry is surprised when he gets a visit from retired superhero Bok Choy. He praises Larry for trying to defend Bumblyburg and offers to help him achieve greatness as a superhero. Larry accepts the offer and thanks Bok Choy for the endorsement. One night, shortly after Larry leaves town to meet with his new mentor, the same criminals he caught a couple of weeks ago are broken out of prison, despite the cops' best efforts to stop them. The criminals are introduced to Awful Alvin, a mad scientist responsible for the breakout. He explains his plan to conquer Bumblyburg and recruits them to join his army in exchange for running rampant in the streets. Larry meets with Bok Choy outside of Bumblyburg to begin his training. He shows off his strength, but clearly, his fighting skills need more work. Bok Choy’s assistance finally turns him into a proper fighter after a few months. Larry returns home to find the city in chaos. Alfred introduces him to a new hideout and a special vehicle built underneath the Larry Manor. He explains that Awful Alvin seized control of Bumblyburg when his new partners hospitalized the mayor. LarryBoy sees this as an opportunity to prove himself to his doubters. That evening, he takes his new car, the LarryMobile, out for a test drive as Alfred instructs him from the LarryCave. He sees some of Awful Alvin's cronies capturing Petunia Rhubarb and defeats them with ease before the cops arrive. As people everywhere talk about the superhero’s return, Awful Alvin decides to make a backup plan before LarryBoy can get the better of him. Alfred recommends an alliance with the police to save Bumblyburg from Awful Alvin’s clutches. LarryBoy refuses, wanting to prove himself to his doubters, but his butler tells him to at least consider. Meanwhile, Awful Alvin prepares to unleash payback on LarryBoy for getting involved in his business. One night, LarryBoy goes out on patrol and comes face to face with Awful Alvin and his inanimate sidekick Lampy. Alvin gives LarryBoy a chance to work with him, saying that they’re not so different from each other. LarryBoy denies the offer, and Alvin responds by ordering his army to attack him. They leave him laying before the cops eventually spot him and take him to the LarryMobile. He reluctantly thanks them before leaving. The next day, Larry and Alfred go to the hospital to visit Petunia Rhubarb and a recovering Mayor Blueberry, whose words remind Larry why he wanted to fight crime in the first place. Feeling motivated, Larry promises her that the city will be in better shape soon. He suits up and races to the police station to ally with the cops, just as Alfred suggested. Their partnership leads to less crime in the city, much to Alvin‘s fury. Some time afterward, Alvin sends his remaining allies out to storm Bumblyburg while he prepares a metal suit. Accompanied by Petunia, Mayor Blueberry and Bok Choy, LarryBoy leads the police force in a fight against the crooks. LarryBoy gets into a one-on-one battle with Awful Alvin, declaring himself as a hero and ultimately ending the lunatic’s reign of terror towards the city. With Awful Alvin and his allies arrested, the citizens begin to show more appreciation towards LarryBoy. Mayor Blueberry awards him with the key to the city and Scooter creates the Larry-Signal as a way of contacting him. Bok Choy even announces plans for a superhero class at the Bumblyburg Community College and invites LarryBoy to join when it’s ready. The plunger-headed hero continues fighting crime in Bumblyburg while gaining more recognition. One night, as the Larry-Signal lights up the night sky, LarryBoy heads down to the police station in the LarryMobile. Scooter states that something from outer space landed somewhere in Bumblyburg and that he should go check it out. Without hesitation, LarryBoy jumps into his car and speeds down the road. In a mid-credits scene, all of the criminals are locked up in the Bumblyburg Prison, especially Awful Alvin and Motato, who are in their separate cells arguing with each other. Voice Cast Major characters *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy, a quadrillionaire superhero who is the film's main protagonist. *Phil Vischer as Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), LarryBoy's butler and best friend. *Kira Buckland as Petunia Rhubarb, a TV news reporter. *Dustin Hoffman as Bok Choy, a retired superhero who trains LarryBoy. *Willem Dafoe as Awful Alvin the Onion, a mad scientist and the main antagonist. *Rob Paulsen as Motato, Awful Alvin's sidekick and the secondary antagonist. *Jim Poole as Officer Scooter Carrot, a police officer who appreciates LarryBoy’s efforts. *Tress MacNeille as Mayor Blueberry, the mayor of Bumblyburg. Minor characters *Mike Nawrocki - Officer Wedge, Pepe the Bell Pepper, Additional Voices *Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Apollo Gourd, Additional Voices *Phil LaMarr - Cucumber Police Officer, Tall Eggplant, Additional Voices *Khary Payton - Tomato Police Officer, Additional Voices *Richard Epcar - Bell Pepper Police Officer *Fred Tatasciore - Cucumber Monster *Tara Strong - Additional Voices *Lisa Vischer - Junior Asparagus *Adam McArthur - Chad the Radish *Josh Gad - Marty the Radish *Wally Wingert - Policeman #1 *Steven Blum - Policeman #2 *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Radishfield *Rob Paulsen - Paperboy, Short Eggplant, Additional Voices *Tim Hodge - Khalil the Caterpillar, Officer Olaf, Henry, Additional Voices *Maurice LaMarche - Chief Croswell *Dee Bradley Baker - Mr. Beeter-Upper, Additional Voices *Josh Keaton - Peter Potaker, Additional Voices *Shari Belgeau - Vicky Cucumber, Additional Voices Production Development Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Post production Coming soon! Music Release Coming soon! Marketing Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Video Game Before the film's release, Universal announced that there will be a video game adaption based on the film. Credits Trivia Tropes Gallery Category:VeggieTales Category:LarryBoy Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Animated films Category:American action films Category:American animated films Category:Action-adventure films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Films based on television series Category:American computer-animated films Category:Films with 2D animated sequences Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:2020 films Category:American superhero films Category:Family films Category:PG-rated films